A Break From Reality
by 9thForever
Summary: AU: Beth's not dead, she fights Helena rather than Sarah fighting Helena. (Soccercop one shot)


**"Beth," Alison whispered in between the feathery kisses she was laying on her lips, "what happened to your lip?" The exchange of small kisses continued, blocking any words until finally Beth pulled back, resting her head against Alison's forehead, completely breathless. A sharp pain shot it's way to the lip, as if on cue, suddenly aching (from all of their kissing, but Beth realized that later). It felt like they were gasping for air in the detectives car. **

**"I got into a fight." Beth smirked slightly, somewhat proud of herself. **

**"Oh my god!"**

**"Yeah, some psycho bitch." Beth muttered under her breath, lips seeking out the ones in front of her. The light kisses traced their way around the curve of Alison's face, her cheek, her jaw, nibbling just behind her ear. Beth's hands latched onto her hips, holding the woman flat against her. Somehow in the freezing temperatures, Beth still wanted to feel Alison's warm skin against hers, the contact didn't even have to be intimate. It would be, though. Any touch from Alison was intimate to Beth, even if it was just an accidental brush when she walked by. But sharing moments like this, when Alison was able to hold her? Priceless. A memory of which would be commuted to memory forever. **

**Alison's hands lifted to Beth's hair, threading in the silky brown locks, pulling their lips back together. Their tongues danced with one another, lapping away timidly. She'd only done this with Donnie, and he wasn't particularly the best kisser. But Beth? There was something different, and not because she was a girl. Beth was gentle, but stern. She wasn't always taking what she wanted and leaving, but sharing and giving so much more. **

**Teeth latched onto the bruised and swollen lip, tugging it back, almost desperately, fueled by desire. Beth winced, her body jerking forward into the woman settled besides her.**

**"Oh god! I'm sorry, Beth!" **

**"Shhh... Kiss me." So she did that, hesitantly. It didn't take long before the hesitancy was gone, and the long, lingered and romantic kisses were back, soon to be consumed by lustful ones, full of a different passion. **

**Beth didn't care how they kissed, as long as she could have that moment with Alison. **

**Shifting closer, Beth climbed atop Alison's lap, a leg astride her hips, her shins under her thighs. Their bodies were as close as could be in the car, and even then Beth was trying to get them closer.**

**The way she rolled her hips methodically over Alison's had her holding back a moan. Each subtle shift to press harder at her core had Alison whimpering, shaking underneath Beth's ministrations. Teasing Alison was easy, and it never disappointed to leave the soccermom frustrated. How could Beth resist a chance to see one of the cutest faces ever? Each movement Beth did had her moaning, with no end in sight. They were fully aroused, flushed with desire, and there was nothing more that either wanted to do than begin giving into that desire.**

**Alison's shirt slipped off her easily, the soft flesh underneath was quickly assaulted by an eager mouth. Beth nipped, sucked, licked, kissed, all without leaving any marks, however marking Alison was something she'd craved to do since meeting her, even more so after the first time she'd kissed her. Not to show that Alison was hers, but to remind the woman that Beth loved her, and was willing to worship every inch of her. Even with their significant others, Beth wanted Alison to no end.**

**Beth's hand entered Alison's pants, flicking the tips of her fingers in the wet bliss she had ached for all day. **

**The phone in her pocket that was wedged between them began vibrating, and at that moment Alison nearly shrieked, out of pleasure, annoyance, or frustration. In fact she would've if her mouth hadn't been occupied by Beth's mouth. It went off again, and again. Before they finally separated, out of oxygen and fully flushed, Beth removed her hand, cursing under her nonexistent breath.**

**"What, Art?" She sounded pissed, and meant to. He'd just interrupted possibly one of the worst times he could've. **

**"Where are you?"**

**"At home,"**

**"Beth I'm -here- and you're not." Her eyebrows knitted, and Alison began readjusting her shirt which she had just put on. **

**"Alright, you got me. I'm out in Scarborough for.. A baby shower." Somehow that was the only thought she could come up with, after hearing Alison talk about countless stories of her children. Art laughed into the receiver.**

**"Well we have a lead on that bitch, Helena. Get your ass down to the station. You can thank me later for getting you out of there." Beth hung up, pulling herself off of Alison.**

**Why did it have to be over before it even began?**

**"Ali, I have to go.." She hated the words, hated the fact Art had actually interrupted her trying to make love with the only person she actually loved. **

**"I know.." Her soft kisses against the detectives swollen lip only made it harder to leave. "We'll just have to finish this another time."**

**"Yes." She whispered immediately, before Alison had suddenly pulled out of the car, closing the door quickly. If she hadn't done it fast, she wouldn't have ever gotten out of that car. Beth was that addicting. **

**Shrugging to readjust her messy clothing, Beth watched as Alison's hips swayed slightly while she walked to her own car, stopping to fix her hair in the reflection before she got inside. Beth waited until she was in her car before she'd gotten into the drivers seat and drove away, glancing in the rear mirror every few feet to see if Alison had left yet. **

**She couldn't catch a break, or get nearly enough of Alison. **


End file.
